Raspberries and phones
by avatarfanlin
Summary: Kya is in a very playful mood and poor Lin suffers at the hands of her raspberries. Kyalin


**i decided to do something sweet and fluffy :D. enjoy and review oh and check out Amme92's story: The surprise. it was proof read by me sooooooooo. yeah**

* * *

><p>Lin laughed as Kya blew a raspberry into her stomach. "Kya! Stop it that tickles!"<p>

"Make me." Lin took hold of Kya's hands that were holding her by the waist, and flipped them over. She pinned Kya's hands above her head and kissed her passionately. She broke the kiss and playfully nudged Kya's nose with her own. "Why are you so playful this morning?"

"It might have something to do with you having the day off for once."

Lin flopped on her back, smiling when Kya cuddled up to her and trailed a hand down her well toned sweaty stomach and chest. "This isn't my first day off you know."

"That's right. Your last day off was ten years ago." Lin glared down at her before rolling over onto her side. "Oh don't be like that."

"Why shouldn't I? Any time I take a day off, I always have someone making a snarky comment. And it's usually you! Can't people get off my case for once?"

Kya let out a sigh before turning Lin around to lie on her back. "Lin, you never take a day off willingly. The only time you do take a day off it is because you are hurt."

"That's not true."

Kya placed a finger on Lin's pelvis where a scar protruded. "Five weeks ago a metalbender bended your armour inwards when you were dristracted and cut your pelvis. You had to have two days off because it got infected. Why you wouldn't let me heal it in the beginning, I will never know." A scar across her stomach. "This one was when you jumped in front of a truck to push someone out of the way. You were pinned against a building until your officers freed you, with the help of medical personal. Two weeks off." Another on her arm. "Deflecting a blade on your day off." She pushed Lin forward so she could indicate to her back to prove her point. "Yesterday! You were thrown into a building and it somehow broke a rib."

"Okay, okay. You can stop now."

"You're a hazard to yourself."

"So are you."

Kya cocked an eyebrow at her before returning to her earlier position on Lin's chest. "I don't think so."

Lin rubbed small circles into the small of Kya's back. "So that time when you were twenty-five and decided to have cactus juice meant nothing to you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You thought it would be fun to jump off of the top of the police station because you believed a fluffy mushroom was friendly and would catch you. If I weren't there you would be splattered on the sidewalk."

"Well if you kept the evidence locker closed, I wouldn't have had access to cactus juice."

"It was locked! You picked it with ice!"

"Tomato potato. Are you ready for round three or are you too tired?"

"Are you calling me old?"

Kya smirked up at her. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

Lin kissed her on the lips, tugging Kya's bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth. "You're older than I am."

"Prove it." Just as Lin was about to kiss her, the bedroom door flew off its hinges to the other side of the bedroom. "What the fuck?!" Lin pulled the blanket over them to hide their naked state.

"Chief! Are you okay?!"

"She would have been in pure bliss if you walked in on us five minutes later."

Mako's eyes widened when he registered what was going on between his boss and her lover. "Uh-"

Lin looked at the two officers next to him, who were currently trying to look anywhere other than at her and Kya's bodies, and then back at Mako, face becoming red with anger. "What are you doing here Mako?"

"We, uh, we tried calling you but the line was disconnected. We thought you were under attack because you usually pick up on the second ring"

"Mako, unless it is important, get, out."

"Yes Chief." He walked to the other side of the room where the door laid on the floor. "I'll just fix this." He picked up the door and set it against the door frame, only to have it fall. He tried again and the same thing happened. He was about to pick it up again when-

"GET OUT!"

"Yes Chief!"

Kya couldn't resist. "ONLY I CAN CALL HER CHIEF WHEN SHE IS IN BED!"

"You just couldn't resist, could you?"

Kya kissed her lightly on the lips. "nope."

"Hold on a second, I didn't hear the phone ring once." Lin pushed Kya off of her as she rolled over to the bedside table where her phone sat silently. She pulled the phone cord until it came to a stop with the input in her hands. She turned around and glared at Kya. "Are you kidding me?"

"What? I wanted you all to myself for once. I dislike sharing you with a building."

Her glare disappeared when Kya attacked her stomach with raspberries. "Kya! Stop!"

"Make me!"


End file.
